I Sure Am
by Prince Char
Summary: An encounter with everyone's favourite Schwarz member is informative, to say the least, to Omi... Omi+Ken, even though Ken's not in it...hmm. You'll recognise the episode I was inspired by, I'm sure. Enjoy!!


I Sure Am

by Charlie

"You're in love with Ouka, aren't you? You just thought…I sure am…"

Omi glared at Schuldich. Why did that guy have to turn up and remind him about Schwarz, and fighting, and all the stuff he was trying to forget about and just have a fun day?

"…so what? Leave me alone."

"Ah, but wait, this is just getting interesting! You see, you can't hide anything from me. You DELIBERATELY thought 'I sure am'…do you think all I can see in your head is what's…on the surface?"

Omi gritted his teeth, not allowing himself to get out his darts - he wasn't actually being threatened, despite that he was standing opposite probably the most powerful member of Schwarz.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're in love with…oh come now, do I really need to tell you?"

"With Ouka…"

Schuldich laughed, sounding evil but somehow genuinely amused.

"Don't be so ridiculous. I'm sure you know better than that."

"WHAT are you talking about?!" Omi demanded, frustrated, confused, and feeling rather worried that maybe, just maybe he did know better than that…

"You mean, you REALLY haven't worked it out yet? You don't even know yourself?"

"SHUT UP!" Omi yelled, whipping three darts from his pocket to hold between his fingers.

"Yes of course, you're right, there's no reason for me to pretend I don't know you haven't worked it out yet… But you're not stupid… You know, I really wouldn't understand you. If I couldn't effectively BE you…"

Omi swore at him. Why he was just standing there listening to the mental red-head talking complete rubbish, he didn't know…

Or did he want to know where this was going?

"Oh, there's a lot I could teach you about yourself, believe me," Schuldich taunted, reading his thoughts before he'd even fully formed them. "And you know, I'm here to do you a favour, you don't believe that, but I am. It's not intentional, believe me, I just want to screw with your mind… But a little oracle told me it will all turn out for the best for you two. Heh. Sweet."

"Me and…me and…"

"And, come on, you know now, don't you? Say it… I'll give you a clue…it starts with…"

__

Ke

The sound resounded in Omi's head.

"Ke…"

"Yes, Ke…now come on, I'm giving this away!"

"Ke…n…Ken…"

"BINGO!" Schuldich shouted, clapping his hands. "Don't miss a trick, do you?"

"Ken?!"

"Ok, so maybe you miss a few. Yes Ken, you know, dark hair, dark eyes, caring, loving Ken who you adore…"

"I don't ADORE Ken!"

"Oh this is getting boring SO fast! I'm out of here.. Wait! Before I go, take a look at this…"

Images flashed into Omi's mind suddenly, one after another after another…

Ken and him kissing.

Ken pulling his t-shirt over his head, touching his chest.

Ken kissing him all over, undoing his shorts.

The two of them together on the flower shop floor, Ken's hands all over his body, his lips on his skin, his tongue...

Suddenly Omi could feel it all aswell, and gasping, he took a step back.

"GET ALL THIS STUFF OUT OF MY MIND!!" he screamed at Schuldich.

"I can't. Well, that's a lie, I could, but the point is, that stuff was already in your mind," the German drawled, looking amused at his panic and, who could deny, arousal. "Yes, it can be. I just…took it from the back, and, well, put it at the front. Clever, oder?"

"What, I thought all this stuff?" Omi breathed eventually. "I really did?"

"You WANT all this stuff!" Schuldich hissed, finding another, highly explicit mental image for Omi to be shocked at. "You know that it's true, these are your own fantasies…"

"Stop it…stop it please…"

"Oh I will, I will, but first…you wanna see something REALLY neat?" 

"No…"

"Oh but this is the really REALLY great part!! I can't let you miss out on this, THIS…"

Omi and Ken, naked, arms round each other, mouths and bodies pressed together…the image burned itself into his brain.

  
"This is what HE wants. Oho, yes, now don't tell me that doesn't turn you on, just a little…"

"Yes…"

But…

"Hey! I know what you're thinking, you know, and it genuinely hurts me to know that STILL you doubt my power of mind-reading. That really IS what he wants you know."

"But…why…?"

"Hey, I don't understand what he sees in you either, you're kind of weird looking…"

Omi stared at him.

This was probably the surrealest conversation he had ever had.

"Oh, it's a Scherz, a joke, kid. I think you're sort of cute. And that precious Ken of yours? He loves you more than you'll ever know. Oh wait, you know now, I just told you. Huh!"

"Ken…"

"Hey, quit the sap, your eyes are shining so bright it would hurt even if your sugary thoughts weren't rotting my brain!"

"…you're crazy."

"Naturlich I'm crazy, every thought in the whole world is in my head. And even the ones that are mine, at least I think they are mine, they're crazy also."

"…why…"

"Did I come here to enlighten you like this? Who knows, kid, who knows. Don't bother yourself about wondering. Go back home, go to Ken." He shrugged. "You may as well have a bit of fun together, since we're going to kill you all eventually."

With that, Schuldich was gone.

Omi threw a dart at the place where he had been, just because he felt he probably should.

Everything suddenly seemed so clear.

Comprehensible, no, entirely believable, no.

Clear? 

  
Absolutely.

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he smiled as he dialled the number of the Koneko no Sumu ii, and smiled more as he heard Ken at the other end.

"Moshi moshi, this is the…"

"Ken, it's me."

"Hiya Omi! What's up?"

"Nothing…listen, can you get Youji to distract Aya and get away for a bit to meet me? There's something really important I need to talk to you about…"

"Sure, we're really quiet, but Omi…"

"Great! I'll see you in the park in ten!"

"Ok then, uh.."

"Bye Ken, love you."

Omi switched the phone off, picturing Ken's surprised face.

He felt great.

Why hadn't he admitted it to himself before?

In love with Ken…

He grinned.

"I sure am!"

__


End file.
